Who I Am
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: CONTEST WINNER 13yo Alexis seaks out her mother who is in the military and her father Scar helps. Why is Riza Mustang so nervous? ROYxRIZA, EDxWINRY, SCARxROSE, SIGxIZUMI R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

Congratulations!

The winner of my contest is...

Demon Slaying Riza

This story idea was submitted to me by Demon slaying Riza. All that was needed to do was give me a brief summary, some details and then all I needed to do was pick a winner and write it. Here are the specs...

Pairings - ROYxRIZA -- EDxWINRY -- SCARxROSE -- SIGxIZUMI

Length - 12 chapters

Genre - Action / Romance

Rating - T

DAR , I know you requested this to be only 4 chapters, but I just couldn't squeeze all of this into four chapters. If I did, the chapters would of been WAY to long. Hope it still turned out like expected. I did my best to use all the information you gave me and I still had to keep them in character and capture all the emotions. It wasn't easy. But it was fun. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

--- Who I Am ---

"Listen to me! You have to take her. Her life is in danger if I keep her. You know as well as I know that this never should of happened. I have my own family and life to live. I will never forget her, but I need to forget you and this whole mess. Take her, she is your daughter..."

A woman under an oversized brown cloak stood in the rain as the cold winter breeze blew by. She tightened her grip on the pink bundle in her arms as she spoke to the man standing in the doorway of the old Ishbal house. The man was half hidden by the shadows of the night as his arm held open the small door. His red eyes were visible through the darkness as he stared down at the smaller woman and the bundle she held. The wind blew again as the woman tightened her grip on her hood, preventing her identity to be revealed.

"...Please, take her!"

The man hesitated a moment more. The sounds of men running through the mud became louder as the hunters approached the small house. Words of bodily harm reached their ears as the woman became scared. She did not belong in this village and her life was in danger just being there. The man's eyes showed coldness as the woman bowed her head, tears streaking her face. She gently opened the blanket and revealed a rosy checked baby. Running her hand down the baby's cheek, she then leaned in to kiss the innocent child's forehead, leaving a single tear drop on it's face.

"I will never forget you... my little Alexis."

The woman lifted her head and handed the bundle to the man. The man took the baby into his arms and held it close to his body for warmth, covering the small child's cold face. The woman tucked her hand into her cloak and pulled out a necklace and kissed it softly; a silver star pendent on a purple cord; and placed it on the bundle. The woman took one last look at the baby then ran off, just before the man closed the door and the hunting men ran past the small dirt house.

Once inside, the man approached the fire place and sat down in a chair. He pulled back the cloth from the baby and stared into the pink face of a newborn baby girl. He stared at the baby as she began to wake up and coo into the night for her mother. Bright red eyes and a puff of blonde hair sat atop her head. Two strands of silver draped along the baby's face like a frame. Finally, she woke up and began to cry. The sound of crying filling the small hut.

-- Twelve Years Later --

"Morning papa! Morning mommy!"

A small boy, no older then six with short blond and black mixed hair approached the grain staircase in the Fuhrer's estate. He had dark amber eyes and a missing front tooth grin. Sporting his favorite dragon tee shirt and worn out blue jeans, he slid down the railing and was caught at the end by his father who happened to be walking past.

"Morning Ryan."

Roy Mustang smiled as he put his son on the ground and allowed the boy to run of to find his mother. Roy then proceeded to fix his shirt which did not want to be tucked straight into his uniform pants. Giving up to a lost cause, Roy followed his son into the kitchen where he found his wife leaning over the kitchen counter messing around in a small red metal lunch box. He smiled at the sight of his son climbing atop the bar stool to get a better look at what was for lunch. The sight of his blonde angle was nice too as she fixed up the grade schooler's lunch.

"Did you pack my cookies?"

"Yes Ryan, I packed your cookies..."

"Juice?"

"Yes..."

"No crust?"

"No crust..."

Riza replied as she packed everything into the small box then closed the lid. She pushed it across the kitchen island counter and the boy picked it up, jumping off the stool and running to the front door. Roy walked past his running son and leaned on the counter, looking like he just crawled out of the dryer.

"Did you pack 'my' cookies?"

Roy smiled and tried to sound childish which Riza felt was his every day voice. His grin only grew when he received the death glare from his wife. She straightened up and arched her back backwards stretching all her swore joints and muscles. Roy's smile grew when he marveled at how well today's outfit fit her slender form. Of course all his new found fantasies for that night were trampled on as she walked out from behind the island and remained sideways looking at the calendar on the adjacent wall. Her stomach was twice it's normal size. After arching her back once more, she placed her hands on her bulging stomach and smiled.

"Only another month an a half left and then I can get back to normal. And I swear, you touch me again 'Playboy Roy', and you'll be packing your 'cookies' in ice for a year!"

Roy gulped at his wife's threat but still smiled. Riza turned to face him and saw his current look. She walked over and began to straighten him out. She fixed his shirt collar and unbuttoned his crooked buttons, only re buttoning them seconds later. Over the years, she managed to train her nimble fingers to work uniform buttons quite well. She stepped back and sighed.

"Your son dresses himself better then you do. Are you still nervous?"

Riza smiled as she pulled his shirt out of his pants and fixed him up. He had a major meeting today and he had been nervous all weekend. After the shirt was un tucked, Riza managed to tuck it back in perfectly. Before she could move away, she felt a hand push into her lower back and force her to take a few more steps closer to Roy. She looked up into his face just as he placed his lips onto her's. Normally she was the one to break the kiss, but today...

"Ewww! Gross!"

The couple parted and took deep breaths as they looked to the front door where Ryan stood making a grossed-out face.

"Just wait until you hit high school..."

Roy smiled. He approached Ryan at the front door and pulled his Fuhrer's cap off the rack. He dropped it on his son's head and smiled.

"Don't think I forgot today is show and tell. Just don't loose it okay?"

Ryan's smile grew as he adjusted the oversized hat so he could see. He held the hat on his head as he ran outside, lunch box in hand. A military car stood parked in the long driveway with the driver outside smoking a cigarette. Ryan ran to the car and opened the front passenger door, jumping inside and buckling up. Roy approached the back driver's side door, grabbed the driver's cigarette, stomped it out, then got into the car. The driver, Jean Havoc, smiled then got into the driver's seat. Riza approached the window of the car and smiled as Roy rolled it down.

"You know, your never gonna get it back."

"I'm the Fuhrer, I can get another."

He kissed her cheek as she stepped away, allowing the car to drive off. 


	3. Chapter 3

Across Central and over another hundred thousand miles away, was a small desert village known as Ishbal. In this town, were many small huts made of dirt, wood, mud and stone. Villagers, all with brown hair, red eyes and tanned skin, happily went about their peaceful lives. In one small hut, just on the edges of the town, lived a man in his early thirties, his young wife and his two daughters. To the normal person, this looked like a perfect family, but secrets were held inside this house that only the man and his family knew about...

"Papa... have you seen my coloring?"

A girl named Alexis entered the room with mid-length blonde hair with two natural silver streaks that framed her face walked into the main room. Her eyes were a bright red and her perplextion was a beautiful light tan color. Compared to most girls her age, she was taller since she was 5"2' and was very thin. She proudly accepted her looks, except her hair color.

In the same room, was her father Scar, a tall man with strong muscles and short light brown hair. Silver bangs spiked out from his forehead and added a look of mystery to him. His eyes were a dark red and he had a strange black tattoo that covered most of his right arm. Across his face was a large white X shaped scar he received from a war many years ago. In his hands, he held a small bottle of hair coloring. He handed it to his daughter who took it proudly and ran into the bathroom.

"I don't know why she colors it, her hair is so beautiful..."

A young looking woman named Rose commented as she entered the room carrying a three year old daughter on her hip. Rose had long black hair with pink bangs. Her daughter, Kendra, had long black hair with silver bangs. Rose placed Kendra on the ground and she ran off to play in the corner with her doll. Scar turned to face Rose.

"Her hair is not normal. An Ishbal's hair is always a dark color..."

Scar's voice was deep and concerned. His daughter was different and that difference was dangerous. Her mother was not native to Ishbal. Her mother was light skinned, light haired and light eyed. She gave Alexis up right after birth to protect Alexis and herself. The small family all knew the secret, but they choice not to discuss it.

After another five minutes, Alexis exited the bathroom with a light brown hair, her silver streaks still framing her face beautifully. She smiled and did a double spin like a model. Sporting her favorite dark red sleeveless hoodie and black worn out jeans. Around her neck sat a silver star pendent which was strung around a purple cord. She wore it proudly and it shined brightly like real stars. It was the only thing she owned that tied her to her real mother.

"Hey papa, can I talk to you about something I want to do for my thirteenth birthday?"

Alexis spoke not so happily about her upcoming thirteenth birthday. Scar turned to face Rose and Rose's smile faded. She nodded to him and then walked over to Kendra. Picking up her small child, she left the room, heading outside into the sunshine. Alexis watched her step-mother leave the house. She turned back to her father who sat down at the table. Sitting across from him, Alexis took a deep breath.

"Let me just get to the point... I want to find my real mother."

Alexis spit out in one breath. Scar's face never changed. He knew this was coming one day; he just didn't want it to come this soon. He leaned back in his chair, eyes never leaving his daughter. She stared her father down, the way she always did when she really wanted something. Finally, she won.

"Do you understand everything behind this...?"

"Yes. I know it may take a long time. I understand it will be painful. and yes I understand I may not be happy with the results. But I just need to know..."

Alexis smiled a fake smile at her father. Scar's face remained emotionless as always. He knew who her mother was. He knew where to find her. and he knew it was not going to end well, but he wanted to please his daughter.

"Okay, listen closely. I know your mother's first name and where she was last known to be. But I warn you, it's not a pretty place. A place we've avoided forever. You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

Alexis jumped to her feet, hands planted on the table. Scar sighed and leaned back forward, resting his elbows on the table. He took a deep breath.

"Her name was Elizabeth and she was a solider of the military..."

-- Hundred-Thousand Miles Away In Central City --

"Good morning Riza, what brings you to work today? Aren't you on maternity leave?"

Maria Ross greeted her friend as she entered the base. Riza walked over to the lobby desk and leaned gently on the top.

"Roy forgot something at home."

Riza placed a folder on the counter full of notes for today's meeting.

"Girl, he would loose his head if it wasn't for you."

"True, but it has always been like that. It only got worse after the wedding..."

Maria laughed. She took the folder and called to a private to deliver it. After he left Maria turned back to Riza.

"I love being a higher up. I can boss everyone around."

"I'm only a Brigadier General and I get to boss the Fuhrer around..."

"True..."

The girls smiled at each other. The front door opened and in walked a young girl. She approached the desk next to Riza and smiled up at Riza. Riza smiled back and noted how the girl's eyes were a dark red. The girl removed the hood of her brown cloak and allowed it to fall behind her head. It was Alexis.

"Hello dear, how may I help you."

Maria greeted the small girl as Riza parted and headed for the door.

"My name is Alexis and I'm looking for my mother. Her name is Elizabeth and I was told she worked here as a solider..."

Riza hesitated for a moment then shook her head. She figured the heat was getting to her. She pushed open the door and exited the building, heading home for the rest of the day. Maria looked down at the girl.

"I'm gonna need more then a first name dear."

"That's all my father knows. My mother gave me up when I was just a baby. I wasn't even a day old. Please, I'm turning 13 soon and I really want to meet my mother."

Alexis played with her pendent. As she fiddled with it, she looked down at it and then removed it from her neck.

"This was once her's. Does it help...?"

Maria took the necklace and held it looking at it. It was a beautiful pendent. It looked aged by the black ink on it and in the center was a small crystal. Maria tapped the crystal and it opened to reveal a small locket. Inside the locket were two initials and an old, small black and white photograph. Maria tilted the star top better read the initials.

"E.H. 6-y-o."

She read to herself as she looked at the photo. The girl in the photo had to be no older then six years old. She had light colored hair, bright light colored eyes and light colored skin. Her hair was in pig tails and her bangs were jagged to the side and very short. Maria looked closer at the image.

"She looks familiar but it's hard to say. The photo is old, distorted and almost faded away."

Maria closed it and handed it back to the girl. Alexis frowned and turned to leave.

"Wait, give me your name and phone number and I'll look into it. Let me see the necklace. I'll make sure to give it back."

Alexis handed Maria the necklace.

"My name is Alexis. I live in Ishbal. I have no phone. But, I can come back tomorrow."

Maria hesitated at the mention of Ishbal. But the girl looked so innocent and not guilty.

"Bring your father tomorrow, I'll have some photographs."

"He shouldn't enter here..."

"I'll meet you guys in the park around noon time."

"Perfect."

Taking down the notes, Maria sent the girl off with a promise she will look into finding her mother. 


	4. Chapter 4

Like Maria promised, she looked for the girl's mother. She guessed by the age of the girl her mother had to be in her thirties by now. She looked up birth records of female military soldiers with the initials E.H., and whose name was Elizabeth. She found five.

"Librarian Elizabeth Holmes, Lieutenant Elizabeth Hendrew, General Elizabeth Hawkeye-Mustang, Private Elizabeth Horton and Librarian Elizabeth Herms."

Maria placed the files aside and left for the day. It took her all day to find those files. The next day, during her lunch, Maria took the files and headed to the park. She arrived just at noon time and saw two figures sitting on a bench. She recognized one as Alexis.

"Alexis?"

Maria called out and Alexis stood up. Her father remained seated with his hood on, but Alexis was happier. She removed her cloak and greeted Maria. Maria handed her the necklace first.

"There were only five. All these woman are associated with the military and have the initials E.H., and whose first name is Elizabeth."

Maria handed one photograph at a time to Alexis and she showed her father. Each one was turned down.

"That was only four... where is the other...?"

"Oh, that last one couldn't be your mother. She is married. The only married one of the group."

"What did she look like?"

"Well, she was the lady who was talking with me yesterday when you came in."

Alexis described her to her father and her father rose to his feet.

"That is her mother, where is she?"

"You must be wrong sir, Elizabeth Hawkeye is a respected solider. She had devoted herself to fighting Ishbal AND to her loving husband the Fuhrer. She would never cheat on him."

"She did, thirteen years ago..."

"She got married thirteen years ago and I would remember if she was pregnant. She had the most slender form of all the woman in Amestris, it would of been noticeable if she was having a baby."

"Check your records, this Hawkeye girl mothered Alexis. And if you don't believe me, ask her yourself. Come Alexis."

Scar turned away and Alexis followed, after handing Maria the necklace back.

"This belonged to my mother, when you find her, please give it to her."

Maria watched them go in shock. Once they were gone, she headed back to the HQ and replaced all the files in their places. She kept the photograph of Riza and placed it in her pocket with the necklace. When she returned from the record room, she found Roy at her desk, with him was his son Ryan. He was on school vacation.

"Hello Maria."

Ryan smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yes, um... Ryan go bug Havoc for a while..."

Roy placed his son on the floor and he ran off to bug Havoc. Roy turned back to Maria.

"Not to intrude, but Fury over heard you this afternoon in the park talking about Riza to a few strangers. What about?"

Roy's face was stone as Maria smiled.

"It was nothing, some little girl is looking for hr lost mother who is in the military. She claims her name was Elizabeth H. She claims it was Riza who she saw yesterday when she entered the building to question me."

Maria smiled and Roy managed a smile.

"Well, just be careful about information you give out."

"I will sir..."

As Roy turned to leave, he spotted the necklace on the desk behind some files. He recognized the necklace as Riza's.

"Oh, Maria, that belongs to Riza, I'll take it to her tonight..."

"That can't be sir, the little girl claimed it was her mother's."

Roy hesitated.

"how old was this little girl?"

About thirteen, sir."

Roy remembered Riza lost her necklace thirteen years ago. He shook his head.

"Impossible, Riza claimed she lost it. The girl's father probably found it and used it as a tool in his explanation about her mother. Give it here..."

Maria handed the necklace to Roy and Roy opened the crystal. He smiled at the image in it and then closed it, calling Ryan over to him. He placed the necklace around his son's neck then turned to leave.

"Thank you Maria, and remember, this little 'game' ends now."

"Yes sir."

Maria saluted and went back to work. Roy left the lobby, holding his son's hand. That night, he returned home to find Riza resting in the study holding a book of baby names. He sent Ryan up stairs and he approached Riza.

"Hey, look what I found."

Riza looked at the necklace and her face turned pale. Roy however, didn't notice. She took it and rolled it around her fingers.

"Where...who...?"

"Maria had it. Claimed some girl brought it in saying it was her mother's. Fancy, her mother shares your first name and last initial..."

"Riza M...?"

"No, Elizabeth H..."

"Oh..."

Riza hung the necklace around her neck and tucked it into her shirt.

"Thank you for finding it..."

"Anytime my love..."

And with that out of the way, Roy helped Riza upstairs and into bed, since it was late. The next day, Riza took her son to the market for some food. As she walked, one hand held her son's while the other played with the necklace around her neck. As Riza looked at some apples, Ryan turned to face a little girl watching him from the edge of the town. She was standing in the shadows between two buildings. Ryan watched her until his mother tugged on his arm. They continued walking. After leaving the town, they headed to the park. After Ryan ran off to go play with Hayate, Riza turned around to go sit on a park bench. As she turned around she was face-to-face with the little girl who happened to be Alexis standing on the park bench.

"I'm Alexis. Your my mother aren't you? Why did you abandon me?"

Riza stared at the little girl with an arched eye brow.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I'm not your mother."

"Yes you are..."

Alexis rose her voice, but no one was around to hear except Hayate and Ryan. He dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out a hand drawn picture. She stared at it and then stared up at Riza.

"I'm not your mother. I only have a son and your definitely not him."

"But you are my mother, you have my necklace that I left with the military lady yesterday. your her I know it!"

Alexis reached up and grabbed Riza's necklace, breaking the cord. Riza didn't know what to do, she just stared at the rude child.

"Give me that back, that belongs to me."

"No, it belongs to me. My mother gave it to me when I was just a child. Your name is Elizabeth H is it not? Your my mother and I'll prove it! Papa!"

The little girl jumped off the bench and ran to go find her dad. Riza stood in shock as heat rushed over her. Before she knew what was happening, everything around her went black. 


	5. Chapter 5

When she woke up, she was lying in her bed at home with Roy standing over her.

"You okay?"

"What happened?"

"You passed out in the park, and gave birth about three hours later."

Roy pointed to a baby crib where a sleeping baby girl rested. Roy patted Riza's head with a cold cloth and helped her sit up. She felt very light and she was happy to have her small body back. Riza turned to face the sleeping crib. Roy walked over and grabbed the baby and walked back to Riza. As he handed the baby to her, Riza took her and smiled. She stared into the sleeping child's face. Rosy checks, blonde hair and a pink blanket to bundle her up in. Riza smiled at the baby. Running her finger gently over her check, she froze.

-- FLASHBACKS --

Riza stood holding a baby in a pink blanket. Blonde hair and rosy checks. It was raining hard as she ran through dark streets in the mud. She approached the house. Yelled something then handed the baby to a large man. Then she ran through the streets again. The name Alexis running through her mind.

-- END --

"Alexis!"

Riza shouted as she stared at the baby with wide eyes.

"you want to name her Alexis...?"

"Um... no... um... I meant... Emiko..."

"...okay..."

Roy took the baby and placed her back in the crib.

"Riza, are you okay?"

He sat on the edge of the bed and held her close. She closed her eyes as she fought back tears. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Taking in a few deep breaths, she opened her eyes and smiled up at Roy.

"Yeah... I'll be just fine."

She lied as she rested her head back on his shoulder. Before long, she fell asleep and Roy left the room. Ryan approached him.

"Papa... some strange girl attacked mommy today at the park."

"What do you mean son?"

"She was watching us in the town while we were getting some food, then I saw her talking to mommy in the park. She said my mommy was her mommy and she stole Mommy's necklace saying it belonged to her. She called herself Alexis."

Roy stared at his son with wide eyes. This was all to strange for him. The girl Maria talked about was thirteen years old. Roy married Riza thirteen years ago. She would never cheat on him, would she. Roy smiled at his son and sent him off to play. Roy then walked downstairs and entered his study.

"No, couldn't be her. After all, there was once a military solider who looked allot like Riza... but she died over thirteen years ago..."

Roy sat down in his study and pondered. He did his best to think about thirteen years ago, but all that came to his mind was Riza, their wedding and...

"Riza did take a random four month vacation. Claimed she needed some time to rest and gather her thoughts before the wedding. Fullmetal verified she took a vacation in Risembool..."

Roy placed his head on the desk and closed his eyes. He lifted his head and a look of fear on his face.

"She wouldn't cheat on me. Riza loves me. I shouldn't even think about this. But it bugs me. I'll just prove to myself that she didn't and then I'll laugh and go back to normal."

Roy smiled and exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. He smiled and rose to his feet, walking across the floor. He wrote a note.

"Ryan, I'm going out for a while, give this note to your mother when she wakes up."

"Okay..."

Ryan took the note and went back to play as Roy left the house. He walked through the town and headed to the station. There, he took the first train to Risembool and then to The automail shop. It was an hour train ride and he happened to et a set across the aisle from an anti-military person who kept staring at him from the corner of her eyes. More his luck, the same woman was going to the same automail shop.

"Ms. Izumi thank you for coming..."

Winry Elric exclaimed as she opened the door. Izumi and Sig entered the house. Roy smiled and waved.

"Hello Fuhrer, come on in, too."

Izumi made sure to make a wide radius around Roy and stuck to hanging out on the other side of the room.

"I brought the medication for your grandmother Winry. This should last about two months this time. Same instructions as last time."

"Thank you Ms. Izumi."

Winry took the medication and placed it in the kitchen. She came back and could feel the tension in the room. She knew how Izumi felt about the military and having Roy in uniform didn't help much. From another room, the sound of Ed's voice could be heard...

"James, don't eat that. Yuck, no!"

Winry rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Edward! Company!"

Winry called and Ed came into the room, holding a four year old in his arms. The child had glue on his hands and some on his face.

"Hello Izumi Sensei. Sig-san. Fuhrer Bastard..."

Ed greeted everyone and gave his son, James, to Winry who went tot he sink to wash the glue from his mouth. Winry then took James and lead him over to a small table in the corner where the child began to play with markers and such. Winry requested Izumi's company in the living room to chat and Izumi followed, abandoning poor Sig in the kitchen. Roy turned to Ed as they sat down at the small kitchen table. Ed turned his body side ways and looked up at the ceiling, fixated on the slowly spinning ceiling fan.

"Hey, do you happen to remember thirteen years ago Ed?"

Ed closed his eyes.

"Yeah, didn't you married Riza?"

"Yeah... do you remember a vacation she took down here?"

Ed opened his eyes and turned his body to face Roy. He leaned back in his chair and hesitated.

"...yeah... what about it. She needed to clear her head before the wedding. I believe she stayed for about... four, maybe five months..."

"That's the one. This may sound crazy but..."

"Everything you say is crazy..."

Roy glared at Ed. The sound of heavy footsteps were heard leaving the room and entering the living room. Glancing to their side, they noticed Sig left the room. Then turning back to each other, Roy continued.

"There was just some strange information floating around between a few people up in Central about Riza having an out of wedlock child. It's crazy, I know, I don't know why I even asked..."

Roy chuckled to himself and leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and laughed to himself. His laugher died down when he noticed Ed wasn't laughing with him. He opened his eyes and found Ed walking across the kitchen to the sink where he grabbed himself a glass of water.

"You all right there Ed?"

"...yeah..."

Ed replied, swallowing the full glass in one gulp.

"Riza would never cheat on me..."

Ed choked on the water and tried to swallow again. He tried to laugh to cover the coughing and barely succeeded. He managed a fake smile and turned around, placing the glass in the sink.

"Riza, cheat on you, please... she loves you Roy...you crazy bastard..."

Ed sat back down and continued to smile. Roy smiled back.

"No, James, don't eat that!"

Ed jumped up and ran to his son in the corner who was attempting to eat glitter. Winry came into the kitchen to see what was wrong. Sure enough, little James was sticking a handful of colorful glitter in his mouth.

"I swear one day this kid is going to shit out a Christmas ornament."

Winry complained as she took her son from Ed over to the sink to clean out his mouth. Ed laughed as he turned back to Roy. Roy wasn't paying attention. He was watching something outside. Ed leaned in to Winry and whispered in her ear.

"He's questioning me about thirteen years ago. Remember when Riza came down here for a 'vacation'?"

Winry's hands stopped pulling glitter at the mention of this visit. Shacking her head, she continued to clean her son and brushed Ed off.

"It's nothing to worry about. She said everything was taken care of. Remember..."

Winry whispered back and Ed scratched his head. He turned around and saw Roy was standing and stretching.

"Well, I better go. Riza is at home alone with the kids and she as really tired when I left..."

"Kids? As in more than one?"

"Oh, damn, I totally forgot. She gave birth to a little girl earlier this afternoon."

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks... well, I best be going. Ryan is a handful."

Roy waved good bye, and as an added bonus, he waved goodbye to the couple sitting in the living room. He could of swore Sig was restraining Izumi. He shrugged it off and left the house, heading home to Central. 


	6. Chapter 6

In Ishbal around the same time, Alexis was walking alone in the streets of Ishbal. It was almost sunset and she was not having a good day. She kicked a rock down the street and heard it bounce off an object. She held a hand gun in one hand and the necklace in the other. Sighing, she placed the gun on her hip and the necklace in her pocket. She reflected on that day's activities as she closed her eyes and stared off into the distance.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the girl who scared her own mother away because she was so ugly. You gonna kill yourself with that there gun?"

Alexis turned around quickly as a rock flew into her face. There standing in the street was the three kids who bullied her. Jessica, the older one had short brown hair; Ashley the younger one had brown pig tails; Samantha the middle one had curly brown hair down to her neck. Alexis snarled at the three girls. Those girls were the best of friend and were nice to everyone, except Alexis.

"Go away!"

"Why? This street belongs to everyone. You can't have it to yourself."

Alexis rolled her hands into fists. Her father warned her not to fight, but at the moment she didn't listen to her father's words of advice. Jessica laughed at Alexis's anger and picked up another rock. She tossed it and Alexis caught it, tossing it back. It hit Ashley in the face and she began to cry.

"Didn't your mother teach you not to pick on little kids? Oh right, you don't have a mother! She left you to suffer!"

Jessica laughed. Alexis clenched her fist and jumped at Jessica, her cloak flying off. She landed a punch in Jessica's chest and Jessica flew backwards.

"Don't talk about my mother!"

Alexis caught the rock Samantha threw at her. She tossed it back. Alexis took off running in the other direction, knowing she needed to get away. She dodged flying rocks and sticks as the girls chased after her. Alexis could hear them gaining on her as she ducked down a side street and ran into a group of trees.

"Get her!"

Jessica called out as they continued to chase her. Alexis ran through the trees. Once outside the trees, she looked up at the darkening sky. Behind her she could hear the two girls. They stopped chasing her once they saw her in the next town.

"We'll get you latter you motherless brat! I hope you continue to suffer in your little hum drum life of hell!"

The girls laughed and left. Alexis clamed her breathing and walked out into the town. She realized she was not in Ishbal anymore when she saw the beautiful buildings. She was in one of the five cities run by the military. She kept to the shadows as she walked down the streets.

"Why me? Why does my life have to suck so much?"

Alexis mumbled to herself as she walked down the street. She continued walking as she tried to find her way back home safely.

"Halt!"

Alexis turned around and saw a man holding a lantern her way. She blocked her eyes to the bright light and stared at him.

"You! Ishbal child! Don't move!"

Alexis didn't listen, she ran away as the man chased her. He was a solider and only saw her as the enemy. She dodge empty vender carts and abandoned barrels. The man son gained help as now four men chased her. She jumped over fallen objects and ducked into a side street. The men followed her in to tan abandoned building which lay in ruins. She hid in the shadows as the soldiers spread out.

"There!"

One man fired off a gun at her and she ducked and dogged the bullets. She climbed into he fallen rafters and crawled across the ceiling. One of the men followed below. He blinked once, and she was gone. They tried to follow but she was very good a hiding. Suddenly, one of the men was kicked across the ground. The others backed him up and searched for her.

"Leave me alone!"

She kicked another man and he landed on the first fallen man. The last two chased after her but she was too small. It was easy for her to fight in small places due to her size and speed. Before long, all men were down on the ground and Alexis walked over to them.

"When I say leave me alone. I mean leave me alone!"

She went to clap her hands together but was stopped by a large man dressed in a cloak. She looked up into his face and saw the white scar.

"Papa?"

"Go home Alexis!"

He demand as she ran off. Scar turned to face the men. They trembled under his glare.

"Scar..."

"Go, and leave my child alone."

Scar turned and ran away, heading home. Back at home, Scar confronted his daughter.

"What were you thinking going to the city at night? You know that is forbidden! You could of been hurt. Or worse killed!"

"I'm skilled. I can take care of myself."

Alexis pulled out the gun from her hip and tossed it on the table. Scar picked it up and looked at it.

"What have I told you before about using guns and alchemy? You know alchemy is forbidden by Ishballa and you can not control yours. You are not to fight, you are a girl not a warrior!"

Scar tossed the gun across the room where it landed in the corner. Rose came into the room and placed her hand on Scar's arm.

"Scar, please, it's late..."

"No, she needs to learn she can not get away with anything! She is still a child!"

Alexis growled at her father treating her like a child. She turned her back to him and crossed her arms. Scar placed his hand strongly on her shoulder and turned her around. She turned around and ducked under his hand, crawling quickly across the floor under the table and then into the corner of the room.

"Alexis!"

"If I only had a real mother like the other girls, I wouldn't have to be so different! It's all your fault! I hate you!"

And with that said, Alexis ran from the house into the dark night crying. Scar ran to the doorway.

"Alexis! come back! Alexis!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Once back in Central City, Roy walked through the slowly emptying streets to his lovely home. His visit to the Elric's occupied his mind. He felt it was odd that he was so upset about this little situation involving Riza. After all, he was just given a beautiful and healthy baby girl, why should anything else be on his mind. But he still could not stop thinking about it. He took a detour through the park and approached the park bench Riza passed out next to. He stood back a distance and watched some birds poke at the ground then fly off again. He continued to watch the old worn out green wooden park bench as time drove by. There was nothing special about the bench, except his daughter was almost born there.

He scratched his chin as his eyes scanned the ground. Something white caught his attention floating in the air. He walked over to the small paper that was stuck under the bench. After picking it up, he looked at it. It was a child's drawing of a small family. A dad who had red eyes and an X on his face. Then there was a little girl with blond pigtails and red eyes and then a mom who was drawn in pencil and then erased many times; but then one of the attempts was colored and she had yellow eyes and blonde hair. Roy noted how much the man looked like Scar and the woman looked like Riza with the long blonde hair and the jagged bangs to the side. The names 'dad', 'me' and 'mom' were written over the respected figures.

Staring longer at the drawing, Roy finally shoved it into his pocket and headed home. This was making his head hurt. At home, he found Riza was awake and carrying Emiko on her back in a baby holder while Ryan clung to her skirt.

"Hello love.."

Roy smiled as he entered the kitchen. Riza turned around and held up one finger. She was on the phone.

"Roy is homes, I should go. Thank you Winry. Bye now."

Riza hung up the phone, fixed her hair quickly and turned around to greet Roy.

"Welcome home. how was your trip?"

"Different, but good none the less. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you."

She approached him. He went to give her a kiss on the lips, but she avoided that and kissed his cheek. Roy remained standing there as Riza walked past, taking the children back upstairs. In his pocket, Roy clutched the drawing. He rolled it into a crinkled mess then released it, heading into his study.

-- Central HQ --

"Central City military Headquarters, can I help you?"

Maria answered the phone. She listened to the person on the other end before she wrote down a few notes.

"Yes, I understand. Are you sure you want me to... Yes, of course. Yes, sir."

Maria hung up the phone and looked down at her notes. She sighed and then rose form her desk.

"Private Madison, I need to step away, watch the desk and answer the phones."

"Yes ma'am."

The private saluted as Maria left the front desk, heading down the long hall way to the records room. Once inside, she began to look for the row of birth certificates of children born in Central City thirteen years ago.

"Hello Maria."

"Hello Sheska. I'm looking for the birth records..."

"Down this row, tenth right. Then take your second left and it's the sixth row on your right."

"Thank you..."

Maria smiled as he walked past the mousy looking girl librarian and began to follow the directions. She passed all the millions of files ever filled in military history. She wondered why the birth records had to be placed so far back. Final, after taking only one wrong turn, she reached the records. She pulled open the drawer holding the records from thirteen years ago and then began to shuffle through them by month.

"I don't know why the Fuhrer is so uptight. It's a silly little motherless girl trying to get some attention. She probably figures if she accuses a solider, then she will get something out of it. Little does she know, she will probably get arrested for false accusations..."

Maria continued to ramble but stopped suddenly when she fell apon a certificate. She pulled it out, marking her place with the phone note and read over the certificate. Her eyes widened at the sight. She couldn't e reading this. It had to be a joke. She looked around for camera thinking it was all a practical joke. But she was alone. The only other person in this room was Sheska who just knocked over some dusty boxes and was now sneezing in the front. Maria looked over the certificate once more and then slammed he cabinet shut. She jigged her way through the maze of cabinets, said good-bye to Sheska then left the room, heading to the front lobby where she sat back down at her desk.

"Hello Fuhrer, sir... I have the file you requested..."

The following day, Roy left home without waking his wife. He left a not on the kitchen counter and then headed off to work. The whole ride to the office, he was very quiet. Answering Havoc's questions with quick and short answers. Finally Havoc got fed up with the strangeness.

"Roy what in the hell is wrong?"

Havoc pulled the car over tot he side of the rode and turned sideways in his seat. He looked at Roy through the review mirror and Roy continued to stare out his window.

"I didn't tell you to stop Havoc, keep driving to work."

"Not until you tell me what is wrong..."

"Even I don't know what is wrong."

Roy sighed and closed his eyes fighting back al the mixed up emotions inside of him. Havoc sighed and turned back around, driving the car to HQ. Once at HQ, Roy approached Maria. She smiled up at him hesitantly.

"You have the file I requested?"

"...yes..."

"Maria handed a yellow folder over the counter to Roy who took it violently. He opened the cover and stared down at a small photo graph of a newborn baby. It looked just like his daughter Emiko. Blond hair, rosy cheeks; the only difference was the two silver streaks that outlines her face. He moved the pot and stared at the certificate. Two little palm prints and two foot prints sat in old ink on the bottom between two signatures. He scanned the page quickly, from bottom to top. Finally, his eye froze on the name of the child.

"Alexis Hawkeye...?" 


	8. Chapter 8

Roy's face turned white as a ghost as he scanned the names at the bottom. Sure enough, there was his wife's old signature... 'Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkeye'. Roy couldn't move. He was speechless and motionless. Riza had another child. And he wasn't the father. He searched the page for a father's name butt here was none. Only Riza's and the doctor's names were there. Closing the folder, Roy turned away and began walking to his office, not saying another word to anyone on his way. In his office, he sat down behind his desk and turned to stare out the windows. He continued to re read the certificate over and over again. In one hand, he held the photo of his daughter Emiko, in the other, the photo of Alexis. There were just about identical.

Anger raced through his veins as he thought about the situation. Riza cheated on him thirteen years ago. This child was born only months before he married Riza. The child was born during Riza's vacation to Risembool. She lied to him, cheated on him, and kept this a secret from him for thirteen years. Slamming the file shut, Roy turned back around and faced his subordinates. The photo of Emiko was tossed to the corner of his desk and the file was tossed to the floor, the photo falling out.

Havoc and Breda approached Roy and picked up the picture of Emiko. They smiled at it and passed it to the others.

"Is this your daughter sir?"

Fury asked as he passed it to Armstrong. Roy just mumbled.

"Sir, she is beautiful, looks just like her mother."

Armstrong said as he began to sparkle and passed the photo on. Roy folded his hands in front of his face and mumbled into his fists.

"...how am I to know that she is really my child...?"

"What did you say sir?"

The men looked up at him with arched eyebrows as the photo reached the desk once again. Roy closed his eyes as he fought back the sudden rush of hurt that now filled his heart. The men stared at him strangely. Before anyone could react, Falman picked up the folder on the floor and stared at the photo.

"Sir, what do you mean she may not be your child?"

But as fury asked, Falman stared at the certificate.

"Sir, this child I have a feeling is not your daughter..."

"No, she belongs to Riza and some one else. Who I don't' know..."

"She cheated on you?"

"Yes!"

Roy was now pissed. His emotions were changing very quickly as the morning moved by slowly. The men stared at the file and the image of Alexis. Then they stared at Emiko's picture. They could of been twins. They looked back to Roy and he was not happy. He grabbed the photo of Emiko and then the file of Alexis.

"I'm heading home..."

"Need a ride?"

"No, I'll walk..."

Roy left the office and then headed home. He mumbled to himself all the way home. "How could she do this to me? I thought she loved me. She cheated on my only months before we were married and she had a child. A child she kept a secret. Why didn't she tell me?"

Roy kicked a rock which bounced into the street. He kicked another rock and it bounced into the street and into the park. He was so pissed right now. When he reached his house, he took one look up the long driveway and stared at the house. Yesterday when he came to this house he was happy and glad. A little scare, but still happy. His family was perfect. His wife was lovely and trustworthy and his son was the best.

Today he entered the house pissed and un trusting to all. As he entered the house, he slammed the door shut and crossed the hall and up the stairs. Riza exited the kitchen.

"Roy, your home early. Everything okay?"

But he didn't answer. He entered his study and slammed the door shut. Riza, feeling worried about him, followed him and entered the study. She knocked on the door then opened the door. After entering she gently closed the door behind her and approached his desk which was against the opposite wall. His chair was turned to look out the windows.

"Roy..."

"Come here Riza..."

Roy called as he stood up and approached her. They met in the middle of the room. He shoved Alexis' photo into her hands.

"Who is this...?"

Riza looked at the photo quickly then back up at Roy.

"It's emiko, who did you think it..."

But she was cut short when she saw the other photo he was holding. Riza froze as her face turned pale.

"No Riza, this is emiko. that is your other daughter Alexis. Born thirteen years ago just months before we were married. And I know she is not mine. You refused to have sex until after the wedding. So who is she!"

Roy tossed the photo at Riza. She caught it and stared at them. They were identical and she couldn't believe she mixed them up. She looked back up and saw Roy leaning on the edge of his desk. She took in a deep breath.

"Roy let me explain..."

"So your admitting to cheating on me months before our wedding? With who?"

"Roy it was an accident..."

"Who was it with? Was it Havoc? Falman, Fury? Who? Or was it just some stranger on the street?"

"Roy it's not like that..."

"Oh, then what is it like, Riza. Please do explain..."

Roy sat on the edge of his desk as he stared at Riza. She began to fight tears as she attempted to gather her thoughts. This was behind her until the other day. She swallowed her tears as he held the photos to her chest.

"Roy please understand, I didn't want it to happen...

-- FLASHBACK --

Thirteen years ago, Riza Hawkeye was walking down the darkened streets of Central. She was alone as usual and was looking for a place to spend the next couple of hours. She wasn't a drinker normally, but tonight she felt the need to have a drink. So here she walked in a casual mini skirt and blouse down the dark side street. The flashing neon signs up ahead signaled a bar and she decided to try that one. She placed her hand on her hip and felt her gun and ID badge tucked just under her blouse. Smiling, she entered the bar. Taking a seat in the corner, she read over the menu as a girl walked up.

"What can I do you for...?"

"Um... I'll have a..."

Riza looked at the images of all the drinks. A blue drink with some fruit sticking out caught her attention. She read the ingredients quickly then ordered it. The girl took down her order and left, returning minutes later with the blue drink. Riza paid the girl, then after she left, sniffed the drink. There was a slight sent of vodka. Riza had vodka once before and was fine with it. She drank it slowly. It tasted strong, yet sweet. After she swallowed. A tart taste filled her mouth. Wanting to ride herself of the tartness, she took another drink. Soon, the drink was gone and so was her vision and mind.

"What the hell...?"

Riza mumbled to herself as she felt her head. She stared at the empty glass and watched as it danced across the table. She shook her head and felt for her gun. It was still there. She was going to need it. Realizing this was a bad idea, she slowly stood up and made her way out of the bar. She began to feel her way down the street using the building as balance. She stumbled once under a street light. She heard loud music and noticed she was next to another bar. Her head hurt as she walked past.

"Why the fuck did I do this... and without someone to take me home...?"

Riza moaned to herself as she stumbled down the street. After aimlessly walking around, she looked up and saw she was no longer in Central but in a small town. She leaned against a wall and tried to clear her mind. She looked into the window of a closed shop and noted she looked good for a wasted solider. Looking straight, she realized she was lost, drunk and cold. She reached for her gun to try and maybe signal a cop or something. As she grabbed the gun, she dropped it. Cursing out loud, she reached for it on the ground when someone else picked it up. A man, wearing a cloak and hood handed her , her gun.

She took it and stumbled a bit. As she began to fall, he caught her and pulled her close.

"You all right ma'am?"

"I'm lost."

She could smell Vodka but couldn't tell if it was her breath or his. Before she knew what was happening, she felt herself get picked up and carried. She stared up into the face of the man, not being able to recognize anything. The next thing she knew, she was inside a small house in the man's room. Totally clueless as to what they were doing, she and the man slowly undressed themselves in a drunken state and then got in the bed. After the night was over, Riza began to come back to her senses. She opened her eyes and realized she wasn't at home. She felt around for her clothes and quickly dress as best she could. Sun light came through the windows and affected her hang over.

She walked from the bedroom in a daze and only became fully awake when she saw who was in the house with her. The man was; fully dress; staring at her gun and ID badge. Riza stared at the man, attempting to recognize him. The memories from last night rushed into her mind and she felt sick. She placed her hand on her head and felt the diamond of her ring dig into her head. Feeling more sick now, she tried to get her stuff back to leave.

"This is a mistake, I need to go now. Please give me my... NO!"

Riza stumbled back, fully sober and awake as she stared into the face of the military's most wanted, Scar. Placing one hand on her stomach, she felt she was going to puke. This wasn't happening. She didn't just sleep with a dangerous man. Not to mention, have sex with a criminal. Scar tossed her the badge and gun holster. He, however, destroyed her gun using his alchemy.

"Go! Speak to no one and I will do the same!"

Riza, still feeling sick ran from the house taking her badge and empty gun holster. As she ran through the early morning streets of Ishbal, she found herself stopping every ten feet to throw up. Swearing she would tell no one about this...

-- END --

Riza was now in a full crying session on the floor. Sitting on her legs she couldn't stop the tears from coming. Holding the photos to her chest. She took in a couple deep breaths and tried to breath as she looked up at Roy who was leaning against his desk, pale as a ghost.

"And... then nine months later I gave birth to little Alexis in Risembool. I'm... I'm... so.. sorry... Roy..."

Riza cried again as she leaned forward, placing her arms on the floor in front of her and her head in her arms, tears flooding her face. The tears began to choke Riza as she sobbed into the floor. 


	9. Chapter 9

Alexis never returned home that night, she continued to run away. She never left Ishbal because she lost her cloak. It was law to wear a cloak when you leave Ishbal. She wore an off-white colored toga-like dress. It twisted and curved all over her body and had a tail that blew in the breeze. Her step-mother Rose made it for her. It made her look beautiful. She walked through the forest which sat at the other end of Ishbal. She was miles away from home now.

Just on the other side of the trees was a beautiful beach that no one visited. It bring back too many memories of the happier times before the war. Alexis however, loved the beach. She took in a deep breath and walked through the trees making her way to the beach. It was too cold to swim, but it was just warm' enough to walk the sand. She kicked off her sandals and removed her gun. She aimed it across the beach at the horizon. She could just make out the sun going down. She aimed the gun at the sun and placed her finger on the trigger.

"My life is surrounded by darkness. Why should I be the only one. If only my bullet could reach the sun, then everyone would know how it felt to be me."

She fired one shot and watched the bullet aim right at the sun. But she knew it wouldn't reach. To bad, she had perfect aim. She was like a sniper. Born with natural gun and alchemy skills. Odd for an Ishbal girl. She stared off at the setting sun as it sank further into the sky, casting a beautiful sunset of colors. A silver tear streaked down her face. She touched the tear and then stared at the drop on the tip of her finger.

"My favorite color is silver. Yet silver only comes to me in the form of the tears I cry. Why am I cursed so? Why must I live in a poor life style... with no mother to boot? Why?"

She whipped her face and tossed the gun far out violently into the water. It splashed way off shore and sunk to the bottom. Her eyes widened. She ran out into the grass and stood still for a moment. A small cliff sat just before her where the beach began. She walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down in the sand. The sand was a white as the clouds and the water was a clear blue as waves crashed tot he shore. She looked down the cliff and saw an old abandoned wooden fence lying in ruins covered by overgrown grass. She stared as the ripples disappeared.

"No..."

That was her only gun and she just tossed it away. Her father would never allow her to get another. Hell, she found that one along time ago while playing in the trees. It was a military gun so she never told him about it until the other day when he found her in the city. She dropped to her knees as tears came down her face.

"Alexis?"

Alexis jumped up and turned around. There standing at the edge of the trees was Joe Unga. He was taller then her with short black hair and bright blue eyes. His mother was an Ishbal and his father was a city person. They lived on the edge of town between the city and Ishbal. He was mixed just like her.

"Alexis, you okay?"

"Yeah, why you ask?"

Joe approached her, kicking off his shoes and socks as he did. He walked out into t he grass and stood neck to her.

"Bri came to me yesterday and told me you ran away. I was scared something might happen so I came looking for you. I thought I might find you here."

Joe smiled and Alexis just stared. She had a crush on Joe for the longest time but they were best friends so she never said anything. Fearing he might not feel the same way. Joe turned from Alexis and looked at the sun set.

"Beautiful isn't' it?"

"Yeah..."

Joe jumped down off the cliff and landed in the cotton soft sand. Alexis jumped down after him and he caught her. After she was standing, they both just stared off at the sunset.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No..."

"Alexis, you can tell me anything. Please, I care about you."

Alexis turned to face Joe. Her cheeks turned a soft pin which thankfully couldn't be seen.

"It's just the whole no mother thing..."

"Did Jessica attack again?"

"Yeah..."

"You know, I hear she doesn't have a father, she has a step-father. She doesn't even know who her real father is, and neither does her mother. So your lucky to at least know."

"No I'm not. I was better off picturing my perfect dream mother. Now that I know how much of a bitch my real mother is, all my dreams are ruined."

"Everything will turn out better, I promise."

The sound of a twig breaking was heard and the two turned to look up. Standing on the cliff was Alexis' baby sister Kendra.

"I found her!"

Kendra yelled out. Soon Scar and Rose appeared on the cliff. They looked down at the two and Joe and Alexis parted.

"Alexis..."

Scar called down to her. She bowed her head and turned to Joe.

"Thanks for finding me Joe..."

She kissed his cheek before climbing up the cliff to join her family. Joe smiled as a blush spread lightly across his cheeks. Scar turned to face Joe and Joe trembled. But instead of scaring the poor boy anymore, Scar only nodded his head. he trusted Joe. Back home, Scar sat Alexis down and talked to her, rose taking Kendra out of the house for a while.

"Alexis listen. I told you seeking your mother was going to hurt. But don't take it out on the family. Rose loves you very much and you hurt her when you got angry the other night. Now you owe her and Kendra an apology for making them worry. Now I'm not as mad as I should be, but I just want you to know I no longer am allowing you to seek your mother anymore. It's hurting you too much. Just stay in Ishbal for a while. Understood?"

"Yes papa."

Alexis smiled as she hugged her father.

"I'm sorry..."

She cried into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. 


	10. Chapter 10

In Central, Riza sat back against the porch as she sat in the grass holding Emiko in her arms. Roy had left hours ago with a bag full of clothes. Ryan was already in bed for the night. The sun was setting and it was getting colder. She pulled the blanket tighter around Emiko as she sat watching the colors form in the sky. Silver streaks rolled down her face as the thoughts of loosing everything to a stupid decision thirteen years ago crawled through her mind. If only she didn't have that stupid unknown drink. If only she called for assistance instead of walking home alone. If only she told Roy what happened.

"Oh Emiko, bless your innocence. You are so young and have your whole life ahead of you. Promise me you wont make the same mistakes I did. I know you can't learn from mine, but please, avoid them as much as you can."

Riza rocked back and forth holding the sleeping child in her arms staring out into the darkening yard. A large wall outlined the estate; the wall in the backyard was painted with clouds and grass with flowers to take away the jailed look. She looked out into the large back yard at the garden which had an archway. The very archway Roy and Riza exchanged wedding vows under thirteen years ago.

Riza rose to her feet and crossed the yard. Placing Emiko in the baby swing on swings next to the slide and scattered toys, then walked on. Keeping a straight path like she did thirteen years ago. Walking around the large in-ground pool instead of over the rose covered bridge that was set up years ago. Side stepping the beautiful gazebo which was only added a few months ago. She walked straight past the large open grass area which once held millions of guests; friends and family and soldiers alike.

These memories appeared before her eyes like visions of a dream. She no longer saw the swing set, but rows of chairs and tables full of guests. No longer was the gazebo the largest thing in the yard; replaced by a small table holding the large wedding cake and the humorous figurine at the top of the bride dragging the groom.

She stopped in front of the small flower garden. It stretched the length of the back stone wall. Centered in the middle of the garden was a stone archway covered in roses. A single stone step, stepped up into the archway where Riza walked now. She slowly took each step in the small garden and stood under the archway. The voices of the priest and guests filled her ears. The questions, the answers, the fate sealing kiss. Riza placed her left hand on the stone table-like stand that stood in the back on the archway. She stared at her golden wedding band that was coupled with the golden engagement ring. Then in a low whisper...

"I promised to protect you from harm as a solider. And I did my job with honor and pride. Then I promised to stand by your side forever. I promised to protect you and your heart from harm... but I failed. I have a secret. A secret that is more powerful then a bullet. A secret that I can not block from hurting you. A secret and a confession that will kill you and has already killed your heart... Forgive me...?"

Riza fell to her knees on the cold stone, leaving one hand on the table-like stand. Her other hand clutched her chest as tears rolled own her face. She coughed once, then twice as she tried to swallow the tears.

"I promised to make the world a better place to live. And I did my job. As payment, I asked for you to follow me through life and death as my wife and you accepted the charges. True, you did not protect my heart like you promised. True, a secret that is more powerful then a bullet was fired by you. True, a secret that hurt me tore through my heart. True, it a secret and a confession that might of killed me. And true to my vows thirteen years ago, I forgive you... Forgive me...?"

Riza opened her eyes as the sobs stopped. She stared at her hand on the stand and saw Roy's left hand resting over her's. The warmth of his hand replaced the bright images of their wedding day with the darkening yard . His hand cupped her's and pulled her to her feet. With one quick motion, he spun her around, holding her hand still. Stepping under the archway, he stood to her left and looked into her tear stained eyes which he still found as beautiful as ever. He placed his other hand on her check and ran his hand gently down her face, whipping away the tears.

"Roy..."

He placed his hand on her lips. Then in once motion, swooped down and placed a kiss on her lips. So full of life, love and passion. Like they were back on their wedding day. The old spark that was extinguished just hours ago was replaced by a new and stronger spark. Pulling away, he smiled at her as she tried to smile back. Quickly, Riza wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulders.

"Roy I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

He wrapped his arms around her back and held her close.

"I know. I know. I forgive you my love. I forgive you. Now, do you forgive me?"

"Why you ask me to forgive you?"

"Because I almost gave up on us. When I walked out that front door today, I wasn't coming back. I was running away. I was leaving you and the kids behind. I was throwing away all the love we shared. I forgot everything I promised you."

With a smile and one last tear whipped away Riza stared up into his black orb and smiled.

"I forgive you..."

Roy took Riza's hand and together, they walked back down the same path to the house. At the porch, Roy parted from Riza and went to the swing. He removed the sleeping baby and walked back to Riza. He stood next to her as the cold night air whipped around them. He looked into Riza's eyes, then down at the baby. Together, Roy walked back inside with his wife and daughter. 


	11. Chapter 11

Riza wrapped a large black cloak over her shoulders and pulled the hood over her head. Roy stood not a foot away from her in the doorway of their house as she readied herself for the journey. From behind her, Riza was startled by Roy, who she didn't know was watching her. He pulled the hood from her head and kissed her lips with full passion.

"Roy..."

"It's all right. I already forgave you. This is a thing of the past. Everything is starting over, nothing else will stop my love for you. But Alexis is another story. You need to go to her."

Roy kissed her once again as he pulled her hood back on her head. Riza smiled and grabbed his hand. She knew this was dangerous, but she had to do this. Turning away, she released his hand and walked away into the night. Riza walked through the park, the short cut to Ishbal. not wanting to take the train, she ran through the now rainy streets and kept to the shadows. Just like she did thirteen years ago. It was a long walk, but she had to make it.

A small girl no older then thirteen walked out from behind a tree once on the other side of the Ishbal boarders. She had brown wavy hair and bright red eyes.

"Are you Elizabeth Hawkeye?"

"Um... yes... and you are...?"

"I'm Bri from Ishbal. My best friend Alexis, your her mother are you not? Please be truthful..."

Riza held her breath for a moment more, then released it.

"Yes, I'm Alexis' mother."

"Why did you leave her?"

"To protect her."

"Why? From whom?"

"From the military, from harm, from myself. You don't understand the differences in the places we come from. I'm a solider. Scar is a criminal. I was marrying a state alchemist. Scar wants to kill all state alchemists. It was not the smartest thing to do."

"Why not tell her. Why not tell Alexis when she found you in the park."

Riza went to answer, but then found she couldn't. Bri stared at Riza until she finally reached out of her brown cloak and took Riza's hand.

"Come with me Elizabeth."

Bri pulled Riza into Ishbal and past all the houses. Lights burned in the windows. The last time she was here was thirteen years ago. She never really looked at the surroundings, she was running to fast. But now she saw how the Ishbals lived. Bri pulled Riza around a corner to a small hut where a sign hung in the window.

'Happy Birthday Alexis'

Written in bold pink letters with glitter. The number thirteen was written in the corner along with pictures of cakes, balloons and presents. Bri knocked on the door and Rose answered.

"Hello Bri. Welcome. Glade you could make it."

Rose smiled, then noticed the guest Bri had.

"Hello..."

Riza smiled. She recognized rose from years ago when she was only a lieutenant.

"Hello..."

"Can Scar come to the door please?"

"Why do you need Scar Bri?"

"Please..."

"One moment..."

Rose closed the door and went inside. Bri pulled Riza to the other side of the hut into the shadows and then went back to the door. The sounds of laughter could be heard as the door opened. Thunder crashed in the distance and Riza could not hear what Bri was saying. Then, the sounds of footsteps in the mud was heard as shadow approached her from behind. Riza turned around just in time to see Scar standing above her. Riza froze in place. all theses times she was faced with Scar she was fighting him. Then, the last two times she was fearing him and pleading with him. He stood under his brown cloak and glared down at Riza. His red eyes showed anger and hate as he watched the amber eyes of the military solider quiver in fear.

"Why have you come here...?"

She pulled the hood off of her head and allowed the rain to run down her blonde hair. She stared up at Scar. He towered over her by at least a foot.

"I've come to see Alexis."

"You swore to push her out of your life thirteen years ago."

"That was then, this is now. I only want to make amends with her. To apologize to her for what I have done."

"Thirteen years is too late for that."

"Please Scar, just let me see her."

"You have seen her! In the park only days ago, then again before that when she entered the military building. Both times you ignored her and denied her of the only thing she wanted. Love from her mother. I think it is best you go, return back to your home in the city and never return to here..."

Scar turned away and went back into his house, laughter came once again, then disappeared as the door closed and thunder roared. Riza stared at the spot Scar once stood. She didn't blame him for hating her. Hell, Riza hated herself right now. So, taking his advice, she turned and walked away. As she walked away, she took one last look into the window of the house. Seeing only little under the window sign, Riza smiled at the colorful decorations and the happy children inside. Alexis was safe.

Not knowing if it was the rain drops or tears, Riza whipped her face then pulled her hood back up. She walked across the now muddy streets heading for the closest city train station. 


	12. Chapter 12

The sound of running footsteps was heard behind Riza and she panicked. Not knowing which way to run, she paused before she felt herself get pushed forward. She stumbled a bit then turned around to face her attacker. A small cloaked person stared up at her. She could not see the person's face from the hood's shadow.

"Why...?"

"Excuse me?"

"WHY!"

The girl stomped her foot on the ground hard, splashing mud everywhere. As she stomped, something in the mud was kicked up and hit Riza in the leg. The cloaked child stared at the object before picking it up and staring at it.

"After pushing me away only days ago, why come to me now? After ignoring me, why do you want to find me now? After THIRTEEN years, why did you come to my home and ruin my birthday? The very day you tossed me away!"

The child removed her hood to reveal Alexis. Her long brown hair and silver streaks clung to her face as the rain drenched her from head to foot. Riza stared at the child in shock. For some reason, Alexis looked different then the times before. She looked more real. Like now because Riza accepted her mistakes, Alexis seamed more real. Riza now knew those were tears running down her face, not rain drops.

"I'm sorry..."

Is al Riza could mutter out.

"Your sorry? After all of this...?"

"I know it's not much, but it is all I can give you. After thirteen years your father is right. It's too late to come back. I can't erase the past and all my mistakes. I'm sorry I came here tonight..."

Riza turned around and began to walk away. Riza felt something hit her in the back of the head. She stopped walking and bowed her head.

"Why... why did you not keep me? Why?"

Riza couldn't answer. All she could do was stare at the puddle she stood in. Alexis must o picked up the necklace again. She tossed it at Riza once more, but this time, Riza turned around and caught it. Alexis stared at Riza in shock as the quick movements. Without any more words, Riza fell to her knees in the mud and placed her hands on the ground.

"All these years I tried to ignore the feeling in my heart that bugged me every second of my life. And after telling myself over an over that what I did was nothing. I began to believe myself. Then you came to Central and everything changed. The feeling returned, but I labeled it as something else. You approached me in the park, and I ignored you. Only after looked into the face of my newborn baby did everything come back to me. All those emotions I felt thirteen years ago rushed back to me and crushed me. I couldn't hold them in any longer. I cracked. Forgetting how much time has passed, I came back here to beg for your forgiveness. but now I see to much time had passed..."

Riza sniffed once and felt a set of small arms wrap around her neck. the sound of crying entered her ears as Alexis fell to her knees and hugged her. Riza wrapped her arms around the child and held her close.

"I'm sorry Alexis, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Alexis continued to cry on Riza's shoulder. Her arms tightening around her neck. She sniffled once, then twice and then pulled back.

"I forgive you. Just please, are you willing to be my mother?"

"Yes..."

Riza didn't even hesitate as she smiled into the face of her long lost daughter. Riza removed her hood and hugged her daughter as the rain poured down.

The following day, Riza returned to Ishbal under the cover of darkness, this time no rain. She approached the house and before she could knock, the door was opened. Rose greeted Riza and allowed her inside. Kendra was playing in the corner with a doll and Scar was entering the room holding a small bag. Riza pulled off her hood. Scar handed Riza the bag and she took it. Through a mutual agreement, Alexis wanted to live with her mother, but return to visit her father now and then. Riza took the bag and looked at it with a raised eye brow.

"Is this all...?"

"Nope..."

Rose smiled as she watched Alexis come walking out of the room she shared with Kendra. She carried two larger bags full of clothes, books, and other stuff. Riza smiled at Alexis whose hair was back to blonde. The silver streaks were tied into their own individual pig tails while the rest of her hair hung down her back. Riza took those two bags and managed to hold them all. Rose escorted Riza out of the house again.

"Please, if you see Edward Elric, tell him hello for me."

"I will, rose, and thank you for being a great mother to Alexis."

Rose smiled as Alexis exited the house wearing her brown cloak. Kendra approached teary-eyed and hugged Alexis.

"Bye , bye..."

"Bye Kendra. Be good."

Kendra smiled a small one and Alexis pulled up her hood, turned to follow her mother. She took one of the bags to help and together they headed home to Central. In Central city, Roy and Ryan greeted Alexis at the door.

"Welcome to Central Alexis."

"Thanks."

Roy took the bags and placed them by the stairs. He took Ryan into the other room while Riza an Alexis got warmed up. Alexis walked into the house and looked up. It was huge. Riza approached from behind and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... it's just gonna take me a while."

"Maybe this will help."

Alexis looked at Riza and Riza smiled. Coming down the stairs were two kids her age, Bri and Joe. Alexis got all excited and ran to them, hugs all around.

"You guys are here?"

"Just for a week to help you get settled in."

"Thanks."

They smiled and Riza watched as Joe managed to grab Alexis' hand. Alexis only smiled and held his hand. Riza crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at the friends. Quickly, the tree grabbed her stuff and ran upstairs to find Alexis' room. Riza watched them go as Roy came back out.

"This a good idea?"

"It was her idea. And I believe it is a good idea."

"Now I have a younger sister AND an older sister?"

"Yes."

Riza picked up Ryan and smiled.

"Just watch yourself, when Emiko gets older, you will be out numbered."

"Don't tell him that, Roy."

"Girls have cooties..."

Roy and Riza laughed at their son's recent discovery. It was going to change allot of things having Alexis around, but maybe the change will be for the better. 


	13. Epilogue

-- Epilogue --

Alexis Hawkeye soon became a Mustang shortly after moving in with her new family. The star necklace was cleaned up from the mud and the picture inside was changed and a small image of Ryan, Emiko and Kendra was placed inside. (After taking to Rose, Kendra was brought into the city for the one photo.) The initials were also changed, thanks to Roy's fire alchemy, he cleared the initials and placed in Alexis' initials. Alexis visited her father once a month every month. She even baby sat Kendra now and then when Scar and Rose needed to go visit another town for something.

Riza was able to return to the military with no one second guessing her. Maria kept the secret to herself and the subordinates never believed Roy when he had his little temper tantrum when Alexis was discovered. So the secret was safe inside the Mustang household.

Like Roy said, when Emiko grew up, Ryan was out numbered...

"Alexis, Joe is here!"

Roy called up. Joe was standing in the doorway holding a red rose as he waited patiently for his date to arrive. His dashing blue eyes and jet black hair made him look like every girl's dream guy and the black suit helped. As Joe and Roy talked in the hall, Emiko walked up wearing an oversized night shirt. It looked as though she attempted to put her own hair up from the messy looking ponytail and the random ribbons. She tugged on Joe's pants and Joe looked down.

"Hi Joe..."

"Hi Emiko..."

Emiko smiled and attempted to flirt with her sister's boyfriend, for a five year old, she wasn't half bad. Roy picked her up just as Ryan came running down the hall.

"Dad, Emiko painted my hair with mom's nail polish again. And Alexis threw her hair brush at me."

"Were you bothering Alexis?"

"Um..."

Roy smiled as Riza dragged Ryan into the bathroom with a bottle of nail polish remover. Emiko followed because she had polish in her hair too. Soon, Alexis came into view. Riza emerged from the bathroom just in time to see her eighteen year old daughter leave for the dance. She looked smashing in a purple skirt and matching tank top. Her hair was brushed back into a bun with her silver streaks down and framing her face. She swore the star necklace around her neck. Joe greeted Alexis with the flower and a shy kiss on the cheek.

Like his best friend, Roy snapped of many pictures. He had picked up the hobby of taking pictures since Ryan was born. Alexis blushed as did Joe. The door bell rang and Roy opened it. A now much older Elisia Hughes entered the house. tonight, she was baby sitting Ryan and emiko while the couples went to the military ball.

"Welcome Elisia and thank you."

"Any time."

Emiko came running out and jumped into Elisia's arms. Ryan attempted to flirt with Elisia even though he was much to young for her. Riza came out of the bathroom and removed her house robe revealing a smashing black dress.

"Be careful Elisia, he takes after his father."

Riza smiled as he pinched Roy's cheek. Roy grabbed his suit coat and escorted Riza out of the door behind Alexis and Joe. The military car pulled up with Havoc driving, Maria in the passenger seat. They filed into the car and drove off, leaving poor Elisia with the flirting Ryan and 'angelic' Emiko. 


End file.
